colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Sylvester Cobra
Professor Sylvester Cobra (not to be confused with his son Doctor Tybalt Cobra or daughter Doctor Cassandra Cobra) is a renowned biochemist and geneticist, inventor and self-proclaimed alchemist and runs DY with his wife, Professor Valerie Viper. Character Appearance Professor Cobra has a curly, thick, luxurious mane of yellow hair, and a thin yellow handlebar moustache. He is fairly stout, and wears a blue-grey shirt and dark purple trousers. He also wears a thick brown belt with a silver buckle, grey shoes, and oval-shaped glasses. Personality He is scientifically adventurous and isn't afraid to experiment with his scientific knowledge. Adaptable and curious, he isn't as downright dangerous as Viper, as his scientific blunders tend to be genuine mistakes caused by his take-no-advice read-no-instructions nature, which, although often successful (he's a ''very lucky man), ''is extremely reckless. Despite his headstrongness, he can be a little soft when it comes to dealing with others- he hasn't got Viper's mean streak, and his public front is that of a sweet father-figure who does ''not ''accidentally create freaks of nature in his free time. Abilities He is skilled and knowledgeable, and values experience and hands-on learning. He is a practical man who gets things done, and will not hesitate to question one of his ideas- although this leads him to be scientifically reckless, it also leads to some amazing discoveries, as he is a broad, open thinker. History From a young age he wanted to become a special-effects artist, but when he got a summer job working behind the scenes in movies (particularly sci-fi movies), he became fascinated with stunt doubles, or, as he called them, 'pain clones'. His first scientific exploit was something he thought of while in the shower one night, cleaning dust and fake blood out of his hair- a robot that could be used to transfer pain to. With hard work, grit, determination and a lot of caffeine, he finished this pain-feeling robot (complete with realistic screaming noises) and entered it in the city's Science Fair. He was disqualified, and banned from City Hall, as his project was deemed 'useless', 'disturbing' and 'horrible'. This did not deter him, however, and he continued to science, although now he scienced in secret, in a run-down shack in the desert. His science included brain transplants between animals, pills that make every inch of your body feel like complete soul-crushing ''agony ''for 3 seconds, giving poison sacs to nonvenomous animals and dissecting anything he could get his grubby mitts on. His experiments in the shack came to an abrupt end when Viper's Atomic Wrongs, camping out not far from there, hacked into the computers he was using to control his equipment and ended up blowing up his latest creation- a rat with a self-destruct defense mechanism. He was about to vow revenge on those villainous vixens, but changed his mind when he met their leader, Viper. Well, he didn't exactly 'meet' her, but the second he laid eyes on her, swinging a computer mouse around her head while leading the gang of bikers into the distance, he fell in love immediately. When she simmered down and returned to science, she apologised for the trouble and asked if he'd care to collaborate on a science, and he accepted, becoming partners with her- scientifically at first, then romantically later. They started DY Industries and raised three children (Tybalt, Cassandra and Jonathan), and the rest is history. Wonderful, scientific history. Trivia * One of his and his wife's best inventions is hyper-realistic weaponised prosthetics. These false limbs look exactly like real limbs, even with realistic skin. However, Viper's influence is obvious, as each prosthetic has a 'stun' setting and a 'kill' setting. * He can do extremely complicated maths in his head, but only if you count it in jelly babies, such as '4374 jellybabies multiplied by 6643 jelly babies equals 29056482 jelly babies'. * He is quite well-mannered, but isn't very good at voicing his ideas, as they either make more sense or sound way less evil in his head. Category:Cobra Family Category:Normos Category:Males Category:Scientists